The New Girl
by McLennonLover
Summary: Annabeth Chase just moved from San Francisco to Manhattan and has to attend Goode High School. She'll meet new friends and enemies on the way while trying to balance her social life and her broken family. Can she open up to these people, let alone trust them? And why should they even be accepting of her? AU and probably some OOC


**A/N: Okay so I'm just warning you now that this is my first fanfiction. It's probably not very good but hey I wanted to write one! So ya, you may now continue to read the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, it belongs to Rick Riordan whom I am not. **

The alarm goes off and I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, smacking the alarm until it shuts off. I groan and go back to sleep until the sun shining through my bedroom window wakes me up again.

Rolling out of bed, I glance at the clock on my nightstand: 10:38am. Crap. My alarm went off four hours and eight minutes ago and I was supposed to be at my new school right now. I stand up and rub my sleepy eyes.

Well, it's too late to go now; what's so bad about postponing it another day?

I weave my way around the boxes in my room that I haven't had time to unpack yet and make my way down the stairs. The marble is cold against my bare feet and the house is chilly causing me to shiver in only my pajama shorts and t-shirt. Some of our house is still in boxes but the main things have been unpacked. We moved in three days ago. Friday, November 21. My step-mom unpacked most of our things but my dad had to get straight to business as soon as we arrived in Manhattan

Our kitchen appliances are in boxes scattered around the kitchen counters. I search through the boxes and pull out a deep fryer and set it on the kitchen island. Our new kitchen has a gazillion counters so I search over half of them before I find double stuf oreos and ingredients to make the batter.

After about 20 minutes I sit on the couch to eat my deep fried oreos and watch some TV.

Okay, so maybe it's not the typical breakfast but, who cares? They taste so. Dang. Good. Plus, there's no one here to stop me.

There is a documentary on the discovery channel that I have made it about half-way through when the phone rings next to me.

Seriously? Who is interrupting me? I'm obviously extremely busy.

I glare at the phone and check the caller ID. I recognize the number as being Goode High School. They are probably wondering why I didn't show up for my first day.

Sure enough, when the answering machine came on my theory was confirmed.

"Hello, this is Miss White from Goode High School calling for the parents of Annabeth Chase. I'm calling because we were informed that Miss Chase would be coming today but she has failed to show up. Please call us back at this number. Thank you and have a nice day."

When the lady's chipper voice cuts off I delete the message and go back to my documentary.

It's lunchtime when my documentary finishes so I throw some shells and cheese in the microwave and head upstairs to where I left my cell phone this morning. When I get to it there's three text messages from Rachel and two missed calls. She is probably wondering where the heck I am.

**Annabeth! Where are u? School starts in like 3 min!**

_I was sleeping,_ I think to myself.

**Uhm just kind of curious as to WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! Please text back. **

**Are you dead?**

_No I am very much living._

I sigh and text back my overreacting friend.

**No, I'm not dead. I overslept and left my phone in my room. Calm down Rach. :P**

Loud beeping pulls me out of my conversation and at first I think there's a fire. Then, I remember my mac and cheese so I run down stairs and eat my lunch. I text Rachel for a good 25 minutes, apparently she's at lunch too. After I've finished I clean up my mess and head upstairs to read.

I must have been really lost in my book because when I glance at my nightstand, it is 6:47 pm. There's a muffled sound like a door closing and I know that someone must be home. I quietly walk downstairs to be greeted by Susan, my step-mom.

"Annie!" she slurs, "I forgot you'd be here."

She walks up to me (closer than I'd like her to be) and grabs my face in her hand, pulling me even closer. The smell of alcohol overwhelms me when she smiles and asks, "How was school?"

Hmm, school. Yeah, about that. I didn't actually go. But, I couldn't tell her that or I'd have to face her wrath, which, surprisingly, hasn't happened yet since we've moved here. Maybe she's learning something from her new socialite friends.

"It was school-like. Not much to say." I reply.

"Mmm." She lets of my face and I step a few feet back from her, trying to get the stench of alcohol out of my nose.

"So, did you make any friends? Meet new people?" she leans in while asking this. Susan is always a bit too curious, trying to find anything she could to use against me with my father.

"Anyone who would take you in?" she adds with a crooked grin,

I just rolled my eyes. "Nope," I say, popping the p.

Susan lowers her lashes in a sort of half-glare. "You didn't meet anyone at all?" she snarls.

I am going to have to be creative if I want to get her off my back, so I try to think of the most generic name that I can.

"Well, there was this girl named Katie. She was very helpful." I say matter-of-factly. Then, I got an idea.

"And the school has this architect class that I'm going to be enrolled in that could really help me start setting up my future." The words come out in an over-enthusiastic rush. "And the teachers are pretty nice and I'm not too worried about catching up academic wise. But, there was this one teacher…" What was his name? Crap. I try to remember my text with Rachel, the source of all my information.

"Apollo. Yeah, he is so cute and funny. But, he's not like a middle aged man so it's not creepy or anything."

I pause to take a breath and look up at Susan's face. She has a blank stare and puts her hand up in front of my face.

"That's enough Annabeth, I really don't care." She turns around and sprawls out on the couch while I go upstairs with a smirk on my face.

My dad comes home about a half hour later with Chinese food and my step-brothers Bobby and Matthew. They are 10 year old twins and probably the only people in the family that I can actually stand.

After eating an extremely awkward dinner consisting of silence and short glances at each other, I go my bathroom to take a shower. One thing that I like about this house is that I don't have a joined bathroom with the twins. Their room is down the hall so I won't have to worry about them listening through the walls either.

The bathroom is roomy with a bath/shower, double counter sink, and spacious cabinets. The walls are ivory with beige accents and details and the floor is a mosaic cream tile. A few of my things are spread on the counter from my last shower and I decide to unpack the rest of my toiletries.

I put my fluffy gray towels in the cabinet along with a few other things. My small makeup bag is on the counter and I organize my hair stuff. Once it looks organized to my high standards, I take a shower.

The hot water relaxes me and motivates me to clean up the rest of the boxes that scatter the floor of my bedroom.

When I get out I put on a pair of clean pajama shorts and a t-shirt and towel dry my hair. It's going to be a hot mess when it dries but I can deal with that in the morning.

After unpacking and organizing my room, I take a good look at it. Gray walls with white trim, a high cathedral ceiling, a four post queen size bed with a gray comforter that has shiny silver designs along the foot, and matching accent pillows.

In the right corner is a fuzzy white couch with a flat screen TV with a webcam on the wall so I can skype Rachel on the big screen.

In the lower right, next to the door, is a desk with my laptop on it and next to that is my bookshelf holding all my books and my sketch pad. There's a big picture of the Empire State Building on the left wall beside my bathroom door.

Satisfied, I turn my light off, set my alarm, and fall asleep.

* * *

At 6:30 am my alarm goes off. After an intense argument with myself, and against my better judgment, I turn it off and go back to sleep. When nobody's here to stop you it is pretty easy to just skip out on school. It's not that I don't like school or learning, I love learning and I'm pretty good at it. I've been getting straight As for as long as I can remember. What I'm really avoiding is the drama. High schools are full of it and I'd like just a little bit more peace before I throw myself to the wolves.

I wake up at 10:30, same as yesterday. After trying to brush out the rats nest that I call my hair, I just throw it into a ponytail in defeat and go downstairs.

My day consisted of ordering and eating about 3 large pizzas, texting Rachel, watching a season of Gossip Girl on Netflix, and erasing the numerous calls from Goode High School.

Rachel lectured me on how I shouldn't be skipping school but eventually let it go. She invited me to some art show that one of her pieces will be featured in on Friday. See, Rachel is really into art and she's really good at it. I told her that I'd love to go and support her.

Bobby and Matthew walked home from school and arrived around 4 pm, right in the middle of one of my Gossip Girl episodes.

Right now they are upstairs doing homework while I heat them up some left over pizza from earlier.

The front door closes and Susan and my dad, Frederick Chase, come strolling in. My dad has an arm around her waist and they are laughing.

I am surprised to see them, usually my dad isn't off work until after 7 and Susan is supposed to be out for the day with her new friends.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you guys would be home yet." I say while looking down at the reheated pizza slices. I didn't need to see how happy they were.

My dad is the one who answers, "I got out early to take Susan out. Make some food for your brothers, we're going to be busy." I grimaced at the word "busy."

And with that they go upstairs. I can hear Susan's heels clanking the whole way up.

Once the boys have eaten their pizza, I tell them to go get ready for bed. They start to complain but stop after I give them a look. I go to my room and read a little before shutting the light off and falling asleep.

_I open my eyes and I'm sitting in the backseat of a car. A woman with long blonde curls sits in the driver's seat. She's tall and lean and very beautiful. _

_I start telling her about my day and what I did at school. _

"_But this girl named Lauren pushed me into the lockers. I don't like her." My childlike voice explains._

_The woman turns around to give me a concerned look. Her eyes are stormy gray and intense; they're my eyes._

_What happens next comes in a flash. There's a loud horn, a bright light, and then the car slams to a stop. It all happened before the woman could even turn around to stop it. _

_The car is being pushed until it slowly comes to a halt. Tears rush down my 7-year-old face as I try to comprehend what's happening. _

_The side of the car opposite of me, the driver's side, has been squished. The entire left side of the car is compacted while I'm sitting here with only a few scratches. _

_Yelling and sirens ring in my ears as I cry, screaming for my mother. Suddenly the sirens change to a loud beeping and I awake to the sound of my alarm clock going off._

My cheeks are damp with tears and it takes a few moments for me to realize that I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm not trapped in that car and I'm not injured.

But, my mother is still dead.

I pull myself out of bed, wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand, and trudge over to my bathroom to take a shower. Today's the day that I'm actually going to show up at Goode High School.

Yipee.

**A/N: I would like to thank you for reading this. I do not know when I am going to update (sorry) because I don't really know if people would want me to. So you can review and such if you'd like, I am not stopping you. Hehe. Also, I know this chapter wasn't very eventful, but that's only because she hasn't met everyone and stuff. **


End file.
